Finding the Truth Too Late
by Trevyler
Summary: One-Shot Maybe Two-shot.Hinata has always loved Naruto. When she married him, she thought he was hers for good. She thought nothing could break them apart. She realizes that everything is not as it seems when one day she sees something she wished she hand't. It broker her heart that he looked happier with his best friends than he ever did with her. Implied SasuNaruSaku


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a Naruto one-shot (or possibly a two-shot). I've had this idea for a bit and decided to finally write it out. For those of you waiting for my main stories, I'll get back to them eventually. Just to warn people if you haven't noticed already. This story is kind of Anti-NaruHina and Pro-NaruSaku/SasuNaru/SasuNaruSaku. If you're not okay with that then leave and don't read and leave hate because you don't like it. That's not my problem if you don't like the pairings. Anyway takes place when everyone is adults during the next generation. Naruto is obviously Hokage right now. Any let's begin.**

* * *

She had hoped it would never come to this. She thought that if she married him she would finally have him. Unfortunately for her that wasn't the case.

At their wedding, he didn't even seem to care all that much about her and had spent more time with the others. She tried to get along with Naruto's special people in his life, but it never felt right.

Even after they were married, she had doubts. Maybe he just felt bad for her or maybe she was just second choice. People always told her not to worry about it.

Some time down the road she got pregnant. She thought this would seal the deal for sure. Especially when she learned of Sasuke and Sakura were also expecting a child.

There was nothing to stand between her and Naruto now. She could happily live with the man she loved for the rest of her life with no interference. Still something didn't feel right.

Boruto was born and named in honor of his grandfather. She couldn't have been happier. Naruto was a little awkward at first, but he got the hang of it.

Sasuke and Sakura had a child named Sarada. She was born in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts apparently with the help of Sasuke's former teammate Karin.

Hinata knew Naruto would want them to be best friends one day just like he was with her parents.

Later her and Naruto had another child, a daughter. While Boruto was like his dad in appearance and personality, Himawari resembled her mother more.

They both had whisker marks which Naruto found strange because traits from a tailed beast usually only got passed down from a female jinchruuriki.

They were a happy family. At least she'd thought that.

Boruto and Himawari argued at times like siblings do. Naruto started getting busier and busier and his time to become Hokage got closer and closer. It caused some tension in his family. Primarily between him and his children.

The day Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Boruto and Himawari got into an argument that lead to the former activating her Byakugan and incapacitating Naruto when he tried to stop it.

Needless to say Naruto wasn't very happy about that. No one really was.

Once Naruto became Hokage, that's when things went from bad to worse. Naruto started spending little to no time with his family. He always claimed to be busy and it was creating a rift between him and his children.

Of course Hinata would always defend him and his situation, but not everyone agreed with her. Especially her son, he was the biggest problem.

He began getting into trouble, like his father and grandmother before him, to try and gain his father's attention. In the end it would result in a scolding from Naruto and followed by the Hero of Konoha returning to his work.

Something that truly made her heart ache and upset the children more that ever, was that he forgot about his own daughter's birthday. Not only that, but they discovered that Naruto had trained Sarada in Sasuke's absence without them knowing.

He had time for his best friends' daughter, but not his own children. He seemed to even have a better father-daughter relationship as well.

Hinata's illusions of a happy life finally shattered. She saw everything for how it was.

She had been doing nothing but living on borrowed time. She never truly held his heart in the way she thought she did. Not even close.

She thought she'd given the family he'd always wanted, but she very wrong. He'd had that for a long time now...in the form of Team 7.

It had been another day that Naruto had been supposedly busy. Hinata had went out to buy groceries. However, what she saw on her way home made her nearly drop everything she was holding.

Three people were on the road together. They were laughing and talking, oblivious to the eyes watching them.

Her heart clenched as she saw her husband, who supposed to be busy in the Hokage's office, casually walking down the street with none other than Sasuke and Sakura.

She tried to come up with many excuses as to why he'd be meeting with them without telling her. Maybe he was just talking about how Boruto was doing or checking up on something.

Of course if that was the case then he probably wouldn't be in the middle of town looking so carefree right now. It was right then she saw something that shocked her.

His eyes. They sparkled. They sparkled in a way she hadn't seen in years. They sparkled in a way she could never achieve. His former teammates and his long time best friends achieved it so easily.

She realized she'd been a fool all this time. Things like marriage didn't make family or measure importance. No not in his eyes. He saw far beyond that. He loved without restraint by legal or moral bounds.

Those two weren't just his friends, they were his family. They filled the void he's had during a childhood in which she'd been too shy to interact with him.

Hinata had accepted this fact. She had to now. She could never expect to stand up to them in anyway.

Her heart nearly stopped at what happened next. It started out completely normal.

Sakura leaned and gave Sasuke and peck on the cheek. What was shocking was that she also leaned over and did the same to Naruto.

The blonde smiled brightly and red could be seen visibly on his cheeks. Sakura threw her arms around each of the boys, pulling them close. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and partially around Sasuke. Sasuke did the same with his remaining right arm.

The three looked happier than ever. Something she would never be able to achieve with him or by herself.

She turned and left to head home, leaving the other three oblivious to her presence ever being there as they enjoyed their unbreakable bond.

* * *

 **I'll be honest. I was bored when I wrote this and it was also part of another idea that I may or may not post later. I hopefully will get back to writing my normal stories soon. This was just to kinda get something done so I'd feel like I didn't just sit around for like a week doing nothing. I have some incomplete chapters to finish within the next week or so. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
